The capture and extermination of insects has been a problem that is as old as civilization itself.
Efforts to solve this problem have ranged from the use of physical means such as fly swatters to the use of chemical means in the nature of poisons, to the use of electronic means such as a particular radio frequencies which are damaging to insects.
The present invention seeks to take advantage of aspects of all of the above insect extermination means, however, placed within a broader context such that many environments that are impacted upon by insects can be protected.
More particularly, the instant invention relates to the use of vacuum means in insect capture. Prior art in this area particularly relevant to the invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,071,620 to Kingsland, 1,885,854 to Montellano; and 4,074,458 to Catlett.
The instant invention also relates to a means for insect capture and extermination in areas in which food and other comestible materials are displayed or utilized without the use or prior art means which are either or both unsightly or which could contribute to contamination of food or food products. Prior art in this area known to the inventor is U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,722 to Knox, entitled Vacuum Insect Eradication Device for Showcases.